Draco's Guardian
by Blood Stained Love Letter
Summary: After ten years of being a slave to the Dark Lord, Hailey Potter goes back to her family, and to life where she finds love, but will the Dark Lord let her keep it? may contain suicide, language, and rape
1. The begining

**Sugababy15**: Alright, here's a notice people, I have not written a story in like six months and I believe I am a little rusty, but I guess that is for you to decide. I will say this once and only once, **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**, if I did there would be less people dying! Though I do own this idea, my characters and my underware... Well anyway, this is before the sixth book, the Half Blood Prince, so there will be chages! Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I also had to fix some things...so please excuse me, I wrote it all at like midnight. But here is the clean version...sorry!

Harry smiled at the sound of an owl pecking on his window, but when he turned to see that it wasn't Ron's owl his smile faded. The owl was, small, gray, and graceful, unlike Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. He got up from his bed and opened the window for the small owl and let it in. The letter attached to its leg seemed thick as Harry untied it from the owl's leg. When Harry finally sent the small owl on its way he looked down at the seal on the envelope. It had a Ministry of Magic seal in dark red wax. Harry's stomach seemed to jump as he stared down at the envelope. He slowly set the envelope on his desk and broke open the seal expecting the worst news. As he read, and reread over the letter, his brain did a summersault in his head.

'_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that we have been able to rescue your cousin. For the last ten years of her life she has been tortured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We are delighted to tell you that she is in good condition and wishes to see you. We will escort her to the Burrow on July 18. We have enclosed a picture of her and more detailed information. We hope you will be as cheerful as we are. Thank you for your time.'_

Harry's smile had once again returned though this time it was much bigger. He was grinning from ear to ear with excitement. He quickly set down the letter and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. He began writing feverously to Ron, giving him few details and telling him to hurry and come get him from the Dursley's house. Harry fumbled with the letter as he tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her off on her way.

After Harry saw to it that Hedwig was on her way he sat down and pulled out the small packet inside the envelope. There was a group of pictures and another letter. Harry looked through the pictures first. There was a picture of a young man who looked a lot like Harry. Another picture of a woman who had long, beautiful, blonde hair. The hair delicately outlined her thin face and fell to her shoulders, almost perfectly straight. Her blazing blue eyes stared off then turned to look at the viewer, then an angelic smile spread across her face and she winked. 'She's beautiful.'

The last picture Harry looked at was of a small child. Her hair was short and curly, and her face was cubby. She looked like her father, except for her eyes, which were blazing blue, like her mother's. She wore a fluffy pink dress and a pink bow in her hair. Harry smiled when the small girl giggled. Harry flipped the picture over and read the back.

_Hailey Emily Potter_

_April 19, 1981_

Harry smiled again at the picture then picked up the piece of parchment that was wrapped up. He looked through the information it held.

_Name: Hailey Emily Potter_

_Age: 15_

_Birth Date: August 5, 1980_

_Father: Nicholas Potter_

_Mother: Victoria Adams_

_Siblings: None_

Harry smiled and looked again at the pictures. If the two adults were her parents, she would indeed be a very beautiful person. Harry smiled and put everything back into the package neatly, then lay on his bed and waited.

Nearly three days passed and there was no reply from Ron. Hedwig had not come back either. The Dursleys were out at a movie and Harry was alone in the house. Harry lay, staring at his ceiling, waiting still for any reply. A loud thud on his window pulled him out of his thoughts. Harry jumped up out of his bed and looked for the source of the sound. In his front lawn Ron and Mr. Weasley stood waving up at him. Harry smiled with delight as he quickly packed his trunk and ran down to them. He saw as he ran out the door a small black car in which they were to travel in. Harry took no time to ask or answer any questions but quickly hopped into the car. Ron took the hint and signaled for his father to follow. Once they were in the car Harry told them everything, though they were barely able to keep up because Harry was talking so fast.

"Gosh Harry, I have never seen you so excited!" Ron stammered.

"Yeah, I know, but she is family!" Harry laughed.

"Well I am glad to see you in a good mood. I can't wait to meet her." Mr. Weasley beamed.

The whole car ride home was full of talks of preparation for their newest family member. Harry could barely wait to see what she looked like. He kept running over the information in his head, she was about his age, only a few days younger. She was related to him by blood, through their fathers to be exact, so maybe she would be like him. Harry could only imagine of what she would be like.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the Burrow and unpacked Harry's trunk. Mr. Weasley explained to his wife what was happening and cleaning and decorating began soon after. Mrs. Weasley took great care in making sure the girl would have enough room in the house to have some privacy of her own. Harry waited and counted the days until she would arrive.

Ron watched as Harry paced up and down in front of the kitchen table. It was only four o'clock in the morning and Harry was wide awake waiting for the ministry to bring Hailey to him. Ron smiled as he thought about how much Harry resembled a small child on Christmas as he waited for his present. Mrs. Weasley was already up making the boys some breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were still asleep, they seemed to be more patient that Harry and Ron.

At nine the girls were up and eating breakfast and Mrs. Weasley was finishing up on her last chores when there was a pop sound. Harry jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in to see three aurors escorting a young girl to the house. From what Harry could see the girl had black hair, very thin and pallid. Her eyes were downcast so Harry could not see what color they were. Harry rushed out the door and over to the aurors, there were two men and one women. The women smiled at him and turned to the girl.

"Hailey, this is Harry Potter, your cousin."

" Your Harry Potter, eh? Well you do look like my father I must say, except the eyes, his were blue." Hailey looked up, her eyes were a dull blue color and her face was horribly thin. Her cheeks looked painfully sharp and her lips were thin and ashen. Though it was humid outside Hailey wore a jacket and long pants covering most of her pale skin.

Harry could only smile, inside he was screaming with agony to see her like this, he only hoped that she would look better after some food and care. Harry took her by the hand and lead her into the house where she was welcomed by a shocked Weasley family. Her anorexic look almost caused Mrs. Weasley to faint.

"Well I'm sure she will look much better after some food." was her only reply to the situation.

Hailey stuck close to Harry not letting his hand go, her eyes became vigilant as she looked from one member of the family to the next. Mrs. Weasley took no mind in this and introduced each family member then showed Hailey around the house. Hailey, not wanting to leave Harry's side, drug him around by his hand as she followed Mrs. Weasley. She slowly became less anxious and more friendly around the family.

After the tour Mrs. Weasley made a large pot of soup and bread and fed Hailey until she was full to the brim. Hailey simply closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair rubbing her stomach, which pudged out over her pants a little. Her skin was now visible, since she had taken the jacket off. Her arms were covered with scars and bruises and like the rest of her, she was sickly skinny. Her arms were little more than skin and bones.

Harry watched her happily. He knew she would need work, but she would soon be as healthy as he and Ron.

**Sugababy15:** Well I hoped you liked it, I have the next one written, so review and tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter!


	2. She's a keeper

**Sugababy15:** Alright, the second chapter is here...and I still have no reviews. Anyway, this one is a bit shorter, I have the next one finished but will not post until I get atleast one flippin review! Anyway, read, enjoy, and please **REVIEW!**

Hailey squinted as she rolled over to face the wall. It was morning already and she had just fallen asleep. She shivered to herself as she thought about the nightmare she had. She had dreamed about the last beating she had received from Voldemort before she was rescued. She looked over to the other beds in the room; Ginny and Hermione were already up and out of the room. The shutters had been pulled shut but the sunlight peaked through the windows.

'It must be nearly noon for it to be this bright in the room.' Hailey thought to herself. She slipped out of bed and quickly fixed the sheets then threw on some clothes and brushed out her hair. She did not bother to look in the mirror for she knew she would cry out at what she saw. Her skin was still very tight on her face, though she was becoming more of an olive color everyday she was at the Burrow.

She still had cuts on her wrists from where she had tried to break away from the wrath of her Lord. She had deceived him and he had returned her actions with a punishment, his favorite method of this was the unforgivable curse of torture. She wanted out and the only was she could escape him that she knew of was suicide. She had found a dull razor in her mattress three years ago. She used it every time she knew she would be tormented for her betrayal against the Dark Lord. Her wrist was covered with scars from her attempts; though she was never successful she often came close. Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she thought about her nightmare. The screams of her past still echoed in her head. She shook her head and tore herself away from her thoughts, she had people who loved her now, people who would protect her from Voldemort and his wicked ways. They did love her...right? Harry always told her he did, though she was not truly sure, she had never known love and did not know how to recognize it. She had always assumed he did.

Hailey whipped her tears and walked out of the door. As she walked down the stairs Hailey saw the Weasley's sitting at the table, Harry was standing next to the stove waiting for the loaf of bread to finish baking. Hailey smiled, her new favorite food had become bread seasoned with cinnamon and butter. She had also fallen in love with Mrs. Weasley's beef stew, which was on the table. Hailey sat down next to Hermione who had come to stay with the Weasley's and help Hailey adjust to the new change. Hermione had been her support for the past few days and she was very thankful she had her. Hailey served herself a large portion of stew and three slices of bread and ate every bit of it. Ron watched in wonder, he was always trying to figure out where she fit it all. After lunch Hailey followed Harry and Ron outside, she had been told she had a surprise waiting for her.

"So what is it?" she questioned again.

"We're not telling you until we get there!" Harry laughed.

"You're such a pain in the butt, Harry!" Hailey crossed her arms and pouted. She had become a very spoiled girl while at the Burrow.

Ron smiled and opened a shed and Harry walked inside and walked out with his Nimbus 2000. It was his old broom, and if Hailey was really a Potter she had to learn how to fly.

"Today Hailey, you will get your first flying lessons." Harry beamed. He spent the rest of the day teaching Hailey how to fly and broom and play Quidditch. Hailey learned amazingly fast and soon found her favorite position to play was keeper. She was small and fast and was a very good catcher and could easily block the goals when Ron tried to score.

"Children come in! It's dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. The sun was setting behind the horizon before Ron got Harry and Hailey off their brooms.

"We will have to play again tomorrow!" Hailey demanded as they walked inside. Harry nodded and washed up for dinner, then sat at the table next to Hailey.

There was great discussion about what had happened at the ministry. Apparently Lucius Malfoy had been captured and put in Azkaban. Hailey's smile faded when she heard the name.

"Will they kill him?" she asked.

"He has to be tried, but probably not." Mr. Weasley answered.

"WHAT! They tried to kill Sirius who was innocent the whole time and yet they are going to let a worm like that who has killed numerous people go!" Hailey almost yelled, she had stood up out of her seat and slammed her hands onto the table.

"Calm down child...how did you know about Sirius?" Ron asked.

"I heard a lot of things." Hailey answered blankly sitting back down before questions were directed her way.

"Let's not talk about this at the table, please." Mrs. Weasley intervened before more could be said.

After dinner everyone was sent to bed and Hailey was kept in the family room. Mr. Weasley paced in front of her, trying to think of how he would tell her this. His boss had put him in a position he did not want to be in. He knew that Hailey would have to know about this one day, but to tell her now was hard.

"Hailey, dear...I must tell you something you may not like. Today when Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, he told one of the wizards there that you, Hailey Potter would soon be begging for Voldemort to take you back and keep you safe from his Death eaters. When you go to Hogwarts I want you to know that you will not be fully under protection. Dumbledore will try his best, but he can not make any promises, and with Lucius's son attending the school...you are in great danger. I want you to be very, very careful. Now, tomorrow we will go and get your school supplies, then I have to take you to the ministry to have them test your magic. You are advanced and you know this, your magic is what kept you alive for so long and now it will be what determines your level in Hogwarts and your house." Mr. Weasley smiled, happy to have that off his back.

"Sir...I would like to be placed with Harry. I would not feel comfortable working with older students who I do not know. As you know I have yet to regain my personality, after so many years of being punished for trying to be different...I am afraid to stand out now."

Hailey looked down at her hands.

"That is understandable; you will have to speak with Dumbledore about that one." Mr. Weasley smiled and sent Hailey off to bed with a glass of milk and cookies. He knew she looked much better than before, but he still wanted her to fatten up. Mr. Weasley smiled and walked up the stairs to bed.

Hailey walked into her room she shared with Hermione and Ginny, she looked towards the mirror, she had a cookie shoved halfway into her mouth, but she was surprised to see she looked better than she had three weeks ago. She had filled out into a beautiful young lady, she had obtained an hour glass figure and she had grown several inches in the past few weeks. Her face had filled out also, her lips had become luscious and her eyes were bright and lively. She had high cheek bones, which gave her an elegant look. She had developed freckles along her cheeks and nose and had dimples when she smiled. She smiled and made a few poses in the mirror beforeslipping into her bed for the night.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Sugababy15**: Alright, now it gets interesting, sorry if it was a bit boring, but you know..I had to intorduce everything. Alright, they are about to go to Hogwarts, YAY!

And now I will answer the only review I got...whooo!

**DaveJ**: Ah yes. Another "introduce a random Harry Potter relative" story. I shall wait until more chapters before a full review but... you better make Dumbledore die :P

**Sugababy15**: Well...I hope you will enjoy this story, I have not seen any other "random Harry Potter relative" stories, this was all me!...as for Dubledore dying...I might do it to add drama, but I may not because I cried like a baby when it happened in the book, lol. I may kill some other people though XD. Anyway please people review, I would like to know what you think, even if you just waste time and say "I think it's good." I feel sooo unloved with only one review. And if you review you will get your name in my story ;)

Hailey slept well that night, her dreams surrounded what could happen the next day. She slept so well she almost didn't wake up.

"Hailey! Hailey wake up, we have to leave now, and it's time to go to Diagon Alley." Hermione shook Hailey's sleeping form vigorously.

"Just a few more minutes." Hailey begged. She didn't want to wake up, her dreams were so much better than her real life. Unfortunately she was wrenched out of bed before she could protest any more. She was given clothes and Hermione brushed out her hair. Ginny helped her half-a-sleep friend get dressed then they went down for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley smiled and added a little extra syrup to Hailey's pancakes after seeing her slump into the chair.

"Tired love?" she asked as she set down her food.

"Extremely, I haven't gotten that much sleep in a long time, and my body didn't want to get up." Hailey sat up and ate her food slowly.

After breakfast everyone was wide awake, and Hailey was working her way to being awake. Mrs. Weasley showed Hailey how to use the flu powder and let her watch Harry and Ron try it, then she handed Hailey and handful. Hailey threw her powder into the fire and watched the flames. She stepped into the flames and yelled out her destination. She, unlike Harry on his first time, managed to end up in the right spot. She stepped out of the fireplace and stood next to Harry as they waited for the others to show up. She looked around at the world which she had been torn from at a young age. Many witches and wizards stopped and talked and some were browsing through the stores. She smiled when she saw a few young girls run over to their mother and beg for an owl. She wished she had the chance to do that, but now she would be able to do what ever, when ever, without asking for anyone's permission. She smiled at that thought, which meant she would be able to buy lots of toys to annoy the teachers that Ron and Harry complained about all the time.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived with Ginny they moved the group to Ollivander's Wand Shop to get Hailey a new wand. After a few boxes were broken and a few glasses shattered she found just the right wand, rosewood, 10 inch, pliable. After Ollivander's Wand Shop they traveled to Madam Malkin's Robe shop. There they purchased many nice robes, most of them had a blue trim to bring out her eyes, and she had one with dark green and another with red. After the purchase of robes Mr. Weasley took Harry, Ron, and Hailey to look for a pet and anything else she may need while the others got books.

While Hailey looked through the many brooms in the Quiditch shop she ran into a boy with light blonde hair and astonishing gray eyes. She took a step back and looked at him fully; this was no one other than Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy. Hailey did not bother to apologize, she only watched him with skeptical eyes as he sneered and told her to watch where she was going. She did not bother to answer but crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at his rudeness. Draco took no mind to her attitude and allowed his eyes to travel freely over her body as he examined her.

"Why are you in a quiditch store anyway?" he inquired.

"I have my reasons Malfoy." she snapped.

"Feisty are we? Well, why is it that you know me but I don't know you?" Draco took a step closer to her and looked into her stormy eyes.

"I happen to know you through your father, and I just happen to enjoy playing quiditch. I plan on trying out for a team once I am in Hogwarts." Hailey retorted.

"My father? Disgusting little git he was. And your name is?" Draco lifted a single perfect eyebrow questioning her opinion.

"My name is Hailey, Hailey Potter. And yes, your father is a git." She stated proudly.

"Another Potter! Just what I needed." Draco cried out.

"Oh and you're Prince Charmin, eh? Didn't think so." Hailey stood taller, trying to look intimidating to him. Though he was by far much taller than her, he had to give her credit, she had spirit.

"Watch your back." Draco leaned in closer to get into her face, Hailey did not move, she could feel his breath on her face but did not dare twitch, she would not allow herself to show any fear. Draco smirked and leaned back and walked away. Hailey rolled her eyes and turned back to the racks of brooms.

After purchasing a Firebolt they left to go meet Mrs. Weasley. Hailey looked back on her encounter with Draco Malfoy and compared him to his father.

'I wonder why he thinks so little of him. I know he is a bad man, but that was his father. Maybe there is something about this Draco that Harry is not telling me….or there is something about Draco that he doesn't share with anyone.' Hailey tried so hard to figure this boy out, but it wasn't working. Finally she gave up and continued on the rest of her day.

At long last the time came when Hailey had to stand in front of the Ministry of Magic and tell them all she knew about Voldemort, explain her powers, and talk about her new adventure to Hogwarts that was so quickly approaching.

"Clarify to us just what your power is, and why Voldemort treasured you." One of the men said, he wore black robes with a yellow tie and a white shirt. His hair was brown and curly and he had a beard.

"Well you see…I am able to use my power without a wand, and I can use it even if I can not see the object I am using it on. So therefore he wanted me because I could kill someone without them evening being aware they were about to die. Although I never did kill anyone. I can also create barriers around myself and other things. These barriers protect me from curses and hexes as well as physical blows. Other than that, I am a normal witch." Hailey looked around hoping to be released from their custody.

"Alright, now Miss Potter, what do you know of Voldemort?" Another man asked; this one wore blue robes and a black tie with a light blue shirt underneath. His nose was crooked and his hair was short and black.

"Well what I did know is no longer of importance, he has moved his whereabouts and I can no longer track him. I am not bonded to him like his death eaters are." Hailey wanted so badly to leave that she began to tap on the stand in front of her with her fingers. Her efforts to attract attention failed miserably.

"And now, you are attending Hogwarts School, yes? What do you wish to do?" The first man asked her.

"Well I would really like to be with my cousin. I hear the Griffindor house is actually quite pleasant, and I am sure I can catch on to their lesson quickly. I was trained in quite a bit in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Divination. I was not however trained in potions." Hailey sighed, she knew her lack of potions training would be extra work.

"Alright, we shall test you and tell you what we think." The first man said again. Then he created a board with his wand and asked Hailey about fifty questions. At the end of her test there was a lot of whispering and nodding. After ten minutes the first man smiled and nodded. "You will have your wish; you will be in the Griffindor house and be in the sixth year class."

Hailey smiled and thanked him then ran out of the building. When she found Ron and Harry she was speaking so fast they could hardly understand her.

"HarryRON! IamaGriffindor! IgettobeinyouryearandyourclassesandIamsoexcited!" Harry laughed and sat her down.

"Alright now, we can not understand your gibberish." he laid his hand on her shoulder and sat next to her.

"I am a Griffindor, sixth year and everything!" Hailey blurted out after she was calmer She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him to the point he was turning blue.

"Hailey that's awesome! You will get to be with us. I'm really excited." Harry smiled and kissed her forehead then led her back to the fireplace where Mr. Weasley was waiting for them.

Once they were home Hailey forced the boys to play another round of quiditch. Though her game was off because she could not seem to make herself concentrate. The thought of the mysterious Malfoy child kept popping into her head. She wanted to see him again, she wanted to know more. She felt insecure when she did not know everything that was going on around her.

After Ron scored seven goals Harry decided he needed to find out what was wrong with his cousin.

"Ron, I think that is enough for today, we will need our sleep if we are going to get packed tomorrow for Hogwarts." Harry yelled. Ron nodded and flew down to the shed and put up his broom, he knew what Harry wanted.

Harry flew over to Hailey who was sitting on her broom not paying any attention to the boys. "Hailey, what's wrong, your concentration is off today."

Hailey snapped out of her fantasy and looked at her cousin. "Oh, just thinking about what happened today."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just the test at the ministry and all that. A lot for me to take in." Hailey lied.

"You sure?" Harry asked again, still unsure.

"Yes, I am sure." Hailey smiled and she and Harry went into the house to eat dinner and get to bed. Hailey's head was still spinning as she crawled into bed. His piercing eyes haunted her in her dreams, but for some reason, she didn't mind at all.


	4. The ride to Hogwarts

**Sugababy15:** AHHHH! So many reviews! Oh I feel loved. Anyway, this chapter is very...very long, it was like five pages on Microsoft Word. Also, this is where the rated M part comes in, so if your not ready for it, don't bitch at me when it's a lil violent.

And now for the latest reviews.

**Brat-Knee:** Thanks for the compliment! I love ya too, lol.

**DaveJ**: Ahh yes, I have heard that "she's too perfect" before, but that is the whole thing, i am just getting into the story, you don't know what her strengths and weaknesses are, other than the girl can play quiditch. And if your wondering, she has many flaws.

**a satisfied reader ():** Thanks, that's really awesome that you like it that much!

**Mason the Crazy:** Yes, she has no need for a wand, but she does use one.And I donno, I have some really wierd dream lifes, lol.

And that is all for now folks, I am going to keep this up the whole story. I am also thinking about including bloopers at the end, like where I make the characters screw up, it could be very interesting, I will only do a few chapters like that though, so tell me what you think about the idea. Oh yeah, and **REVIEW.** thanks!

The next morning Hailey practically jumped out of bed and ran over to Hermione to wake her up.

"Hermione wake up! We are going to Hogwarts today!" Hailey shook the girl out of her sleep.

"Hailey it's only five thirty." Hermione moaned and rolled over.

"Yes, but we have to pack, get dressed, and eat!" Hailey laughed.

"You can have fun with that." Hermione yawned and fell back asleep.

Hailey roller here eyes and walked into the bathroom to get a shower. As the hot water trickled onto her skin she thought about what the minister had said to her. She was going to be a Griffindor and she didn't even have to try on the sorting hat. She began to dream of what the castle was like from the tails that Harry and Ron had told her. She was extremely excited about her chance at playing quiditch. Hailey didn't even notice the water begin to get cold, her thoughts were so tied up with her imagination. Suddenly Hailey let our a blood retching scream. She looked at her hands and there were holes in them. Her legs were covered in scars and blood and her mouth seemed to be full of the metallic taste of blood. She fell to the ground hugging her naked body and shaking violently. She heard the door open and Harry's voice but did not move.

Harry ran into the bathroom, his heart pounding and his mind racing. He had woken up to Hailey's scream and immediately run to her aid. When he looked in the bath room the shower was on, the mirrors were fogged and he could hear Hailey whimpering in the shower. He quickly grabbed a towel and turned off the water and opened the shower curtain and threw the towel over his cousin. Her body was dripping with a red liquid and her skin was covered wounds. Harry picked her up quickly and wrapped her up to stop the bleeding. After she was dressed and her wounds were covered Harry set her on the sink and looked at her.

"What happened? What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I didn't do anything, I was taking a shower and then suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I screamed. Then I saw I was bleeding and I got scared. He knows…he knows I am going to Hogwarts to be protected by Dumbledore." Hailey was still shaking and her speaking was fast and uneasy.

"Hailey, calm down. You are fine and your wounds…which seemed to be from the past, are healing like they were only to scare you. As for Voldemort, you shouldn't worry anymore, soon you will be safe from his magic." Harry hugged his cousin and spoke soothingly to her. Once Hailey was calmed down Harry took her down for some breakfast and then he helped her pack her trunks. He would not let her out of his sight again until they were safely on Hogwarts grounds.

"Harry, she has to get dressed!" Hermione yelled as Harry stood in the door way.

"But the last time I left her by herself Voldemort hurt her!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry, she won't be alone, Hermione and I will help her get ready and keep a eye on her." Ginny calmly intervened.

Harry became quiet and Hermione smirked and walked over to Hailey, who's hair was being magically blown dry. Her makeup was being done and her nails were being painted. She looked around the room quietly watching all the magic around her. It was fascinating to see magic used this way. She giggled lightly when a magical brush began to apply lip gloss to her lips. After her makeup was done Hermione and Ginny helped her pick out a sexy outfit, for she had told them she had met a very handsome wizard who would be on the train and she wanted to impress him. She failed to mention his name, saying she forgot to ask.

"I like the jeans with the gems sown into them, and the pink tank top." Ginny smiled holding up the outfit to Hailey.

"I like the pants…but I think the blue shirt would bring out her eyes more. Not only that, but it's pretty low cut." Hermione laughed as she held up a blue shirt with the words:

If you love him

Let him go

If he doesn't come back

He's with me

Ginny laughed at the shirt and made Hailey try it on. The shirt was a baby blue and clung to her top nicely, the pants were tight and made her legs look sleek and long. Hailey smiled and struck a pose. She had to admit, she did look good. Her eyes stood out the most against her dark skin and even darker hair.

After Ginny and Hermione got dressed the girls packed their trunks and headed off for the train station. It was ten thirty when they arrived at the station. Hailey was amazed to see so many muggles. She watched them all as she walked by, each one had a strange style. When they reached the wall where they were to run through Mrs. Weasley didn't bother to explain to Hailey what to do but rather let her watch the others. After Harry went Hailey readied herself and took a deep breath. When she felt ready she took a run for it and went into the wall. She could feel something pulling her back, something dark and evil. It seemed to wrap itself tightly around her and squeezed her. Then suddenly it stopped and Hailey opened her eyes.

In front of her a large burgundy train waited for the students to load on. The gray smoke billowing out of it's stack made it look even more amazing to Hailey. She moved forward slowly studying the train, it was a very long train, the compartments seemed large also. She could see students hanging out of the windows waving to parents who stood near the train. She smiled and sighed, 'It's going to be a long year.' she thought to herself as she walked up the ramp and onto the train. Students were crowded in the hallways making it hard to get through to find Harry and the others. As she walked past one compartment she heard a familiar deep voice. She turned to see only gray eyes. Hailey gasped and stepped back, running into the wall.

"Well if it isn't Miss Potter." Draco smirked. He took another step closer to her and put his hands against the wall next to her head trapping her in.

"Your in my bubble." Hailey answered in a cocky voice.

"Your bubble, eh? I think you like me invading your bubble." Draco chuckled and moved his face closer.

Hailey watched as he moved closer, his gray eyes locked with hers and soon his lips did the same. The kiss was harsh and forceful, and Draco slid one hand behind her head and into her hair pushing her deeper into the kiss. Hailey swiftly pushed him back and glared at him. Draco smirked at her reaction and leaned into her ear.

"Your lucky we are not alone." He looked at her one last time then walked away.

Hailey's fist balled up with frustration. She whipped her lips and walked away from his compartment, she could see him smirking from his seat. She quickly moved from the compartment to compartment trying to find her group.

Finally at the back of the train she found Harry and the others. Hermione took one look at her and pulled her out of the compartment shutting the door and moving down the train some.

"Hailey what happened?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked obviously confused.

"Your lips are swollen! Who have you been snogging?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh god are you serious?" Hailey looked at her.

"Yeah what happened?" Hermione leaned against the wall.

"Draco Malfoy." Hailey answered flatly.

"What did he do?" Hermione questioned.

"He pushed me against the wall and laid his lips on me. I wish I could have smacked him!" Hailey tried to sound convincing.

"What a pig! He's got some nerve messing with you like that." Hermione crossed her arms.

"I know, but don't tell Harry, the last thing we need is a fight." Hailey begged.

"I won't, I promise." Hermione smiled at her.

Together the girls walked back into the compartment, Hailey's lips were less noticeable now. She smiled and sat down telling Harry how she had gotten lost on the bloody train.

After two hours of traveling their compartment door shot open and there stood in all his glory, Draco Malfoy. He smirked and looked at Hailey and gave her a lustful look then turned back to the others.

"Weasley and Granger, you two need to get dressed and get ready to escort the first years." Draco ordered.

Hermione looked at him with an evil glare but followed his orders anyway. Harry stood up and followed them, he needed to speak with Professor McGonagal. Draco smiled when he noticed he had Hailey all to himself. He walked into the compartment and shut the door.

"Draco, haven't you annoyed me enough today?" Hailey rolled her eyes.

"And yet you wanted me to come back." Draco smirked and sat next to her.

"Actually, I find you to be quite annoying." Hailey stood up to grab her trunk, which was on the rack directly over Draco. "Your in my way." Hailey pouted, she did not want to give Draco the satisfaction of having her literally startling him to get her things.

"And your point is?" Draco smirked and crossed his arms leaning back in the chair.

"You fucking git!" Hailey yelled storming out of the compartment, leaving Draco astonished she would blow up so easily.

Hailey walked to the compartment where Ginny was with all of her friends. She smiled when she opened the door and gave Ginny that "I need somewhere to hide" look and Ginny invited her in.

After about ten minutes of listening to Ginny talk to her friends, Hailey got curious about what all the noise in the hall was.

"Ginny…I need to use the restroom." Hailey lied. Ginny looked at her funny but nodded and Hailey slipped out of the compartment. As she walked down the hall she could hear Draco's voice arguing with someone else. As she got closer she recognized Harry's voice with his.

"You filthy bastard! If you lay another hand on her I will hex you all the way to Azkaban!" Harry yelled.

"You know Potter you shouldn't get into this, you don't know, she may like the way I lay my hands on her!" Draco snapped.

There was a loud bang and Draco flew back into the wall. Hailey ran over to stop what was happening. She was not the only one who had heard all the noise. Professor McGonagal ran out of her compartment and helped Draco to his feet and checked to make sure he was not seriously injured. He was bleeding slightly from his hand but sucked it up once he saw Hailey come around the corner.

"Harry what the bloody fuckeroo are you doing." Hailey yelled.

"I was taking care of some trash." Harry crossed his arms and smiled, satisfied with what he accomplished.

"Harry! Your going to get expelled at this rate! And besides, he hasn't done anything to you!" Hailey smacked Harry once then turned to Professor McGonagal. "I'm sorry about his…behavior. I will try to keep him in line next time." Hailey smiled when she saw Professor McGonagal smile at her.

"You know Hailey, we might just need another Prefect if you keep up this kind of etiquette." She smiled and patted the young girl on the shoulder then left the three by themselves.

Draco looked up at Harry and sneered. He was now embarrassed in front of his prey and the only way to make himself look good was to act like it didn't bother him in the least. He wanted to grab the boy by his face and pound the life out of him. He straightened his robes and brushed his hair out of his face. He walked past Hailey bumping into her and allowing his hand to graze across her private parts.

Hailey did not flinch, for she knew this would tell Harry something was wrong, she simply pushed him off and walked over to Harry and together they went back into the compartment to get ready for their arrival at Hogwarts.

**Sugababy15:** Sooooo? what did you think? It was very long I know, but I wanted to set up Malfoy's character, yes he is quite a bit of a perv...but hey, got to have some problems. Anyway well please review, I want to know what my readers think. Thanks and I hope to be updating soon!


	5. Potions Class

**Sugababy15:**alright…it's been like almost a week and I have not had any reviews. But I will continue on! Well anyway here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, this is a long one too .

The train came to a halt and the students poured out of their compartments and onto the platform. The first years were pulled away from the mass of students to be directed to the school, the other students were taken into the school by carriages.

Harry took Hailey by the hand and led her through the crowds to a carriage with Ginny. Hailey watched the other students load up into their carriages from the window. The wheels of the carriage began to move under them and they were soon off to the school. Hailey continued to watch the surroundings change. Before she knew it, she was at the school.

The castle was huge, made of stone; it stood more than fifty stories high. The sky was slowly growing dark and it gave the school a haunted look to it. Hailey gasped in amazement, she had never seen anything so enchanting. She smiled and looked up to the top of the school where she could see a few owls flying into the Owlery.

Harry smiled and pulled his cousin along by her hand, he didn't think she would be so fascinated. Her eyes glittered with wonder, and this made Harry happy that she would like being here. Harry kept his eyes out for Draco, he had to keep her as far away from him as possible, from what Ginny had told him, Draco found an interest in his cousin, and Harry was sure that it had something to do with the Dark Lord more than his own interests.

When they entered the Great Hall Hailey smiled at her new Headmaster. His eyes rested on her and he nodded at her. His protective eyes watched her as Harry guided her to a seat, then he looked to the first years who were walking through the doors. Hailey found the Sorting Hat intriguing and wanted to speak with it, but Harry kept her in her seat and told her he would speak with Dumbledore about a meeting with her and the Sorting Hat. Hailey giggled at this and watched the procession continue. After the first years were sorted the prefects joined their peers and ate dinner as Dumbledore welcomed the new students.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. We have been through much in the past two years, and the newest students will experience many dangerous and amazing things this year. This year we have a new teacher for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would like to welcome Professor Slughorn, who will be teaching potions, and Professor Snape, who you should know, will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." there was a mixed reaction to this announcement, some moaned and some clapped.

He continued his speech and when he was finished the food was switched to dessert. And after dessert was finished the students were released to go to their dorms. Harry pulled Hailey out of the Great Hall before Draco could find her in the crowd and he showed her to the dorms.

Hailey smiled when she walked into the common room, it was filled with red and gold banisters and large, cushioned, red couches. Hailey jumped onto the one next to the fire and examined the bookshelves that were placed on the walls of the room. She had never had any time to read, and she had never really learned how to. She then turned her attention to the other students in the common room, a lot of them were watching her and Harry. She noticed many of them whispered things, probably about her. It was pasted all over the news paper that she was Voldemorts rescued "slave".

Hermione and Ron walked into the common room followed by a few first years. When they saw Hailey spread across the couch they quickly made their way over to her. Ron sat next to Harry on the couch next to Hailey, and Hermione took the chair across from them.

"There aren't many first years this year. Many of the ones signed up for this school were transferred. The parents fear Voldemort will strike here." Hermione stated.

"Doesn't surprise me, but little do they know this is the last place Voldemort will come." Hailey closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head.

"How do you know?" Hermione questioned her.

"You think I actually told the Ministry everything I knew?" Hailey sat up and looked at Hermione seriously. "I hate the Ministry, they are a bunch of idiots trying to make us feel safe, but they don't know anything and can't do anything if Voldemort did attack. No, he will not come here first; he plans on building up his forces by gathering younger wizards from other schools. He will probably head towards Durmstrang first, seeing as Karkaroff is Headmaster there." Hailey looked down at the fire.

"Oh no! Do you think he will actually take any of the students there?" Hermione asked, remembering Viktor.

"Probably, if they do not join him, he will probably kill him, but you shouldn't worry about Viktor, he has already graduated and is a professional Quiditch player. I though you out of all people would remember that." Hailey looked over at Hermione.

"How…how did you know?" Hermione was speechless.

"I can read minds easily. Not to mention you don't know Legilimency very well." Hailey smiled. "Viktor may be in danger though, seeing as he was once Karkaroff's favorite student. You should write him a letter and warn him. But do not speak of me; if he has already turned then there is no hope in helping him." Hailey sighed and stood up. "Well I am off to bed." and with that she disappeared up the stairs.

"Do you really think she is right?" Ron asked.

"She seems to know a lot. I think we should trust her judgment for now, she knows more about Voldemort than any of us." Harry nodded and went off to bed himself. Ron and Hermione waited until curfew then sent the rest of the students off to bed before retiring themselves.

The next morning the students received their schedules and were sent off to breakfast. Hailey walked down from the girls' dormitory, her hair had been pulled back but her bangs fell gracefully into her face. She wore her black robes and red and yellow tie with a white button up shirt underneath her robes. She picked up her schedule from the table and walked out into the corridor where she found Hermione arguing with Harry.

"Harry, Draco is not going to murder anyone!" Hermione tried to keep quiet.

"Oh gees, please tell me you guys are not going at it about that." Hailey walked over to them.

"Draco is up to something. I know he is and I think we should tell Dumbledore." Harry looked over to Hailey.

"You think he doesn't already know if Draco is? Harry, Dumbledore knows everything that happens in this castle." Hermione snapped.

"Why don't we just wait and see what happens instead of charging into something we should stay out of anyway?" Hailey said trying to sound like the reasonable one, though they all knew she was the furthest from reasonable.

"I think Hailey is right Harry, this isn't the kind of thing we should get into." Hermione agreed with Hailey and ended the conversation. Harry continued to pout but said nothing more. Then Hailey's arm locked them both and dragged them along to breakfast, where she ate everything she saw, Ron watched stupefied.

After breakfast the Griffindor had Potions with Slytherin. Harry was very unhappy with this happening so early in the morning but accepted it none the less. Hailey and Hermione talked animatedly as they walked into a halfway full class room. Hailey stopped to look for a seat, but couldn't see any other than an empty one by Draco and one by Harry and Ron, which Hermione took without a second thought. Hailey sighed; this was going to be a fun first class. She walked over and sat down by Draco who looked over from his conversation with Zabini.

"Well, well, a Griffindor with the guts to sit with the Slytherins." Draco smirked.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch Malfoy." Hailey rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Oh, I think Miss Potter thinks she's smart." Draco remarked.

"I think Mr. Malfoy is asking to be castrated." Hailey snapped back without even bothering to look over at Draco.

"Big threats for such a small girl." Draco crossed his arms as the others around him laughed.

"Big things come in small packages. Maybe that explains why so many girls still like you after they have seen your small package." Hailey turned and smirked at Draco. The whole class watched the two bicker.

"You want to find out what the size of my package is?" Draco shot back.

"Oh please Draco, I don't feel like having to pull out my magnifying glass." Hailey retorted. The class laughed. And before Draco could say another word the teacher came through the door.

Professor Slughorn was a short, plump man with little hair. The most outstanding feature on him was his large mustache. This made Hailey wonder if he took all the hair from his head and glued it to his face. His large belly made its way through the rows and to the front of the class room. He looked over his class and straightened his antique looking robes. He turned to the stack of books on his desk then nodded to himself.

"Good morning students. Today I will assign books and then you will spend the rest of the class looking through the books, tomorrow we will begin making potions and learning the basics." He walked behind his desk and sat down. "No please come up and get a book then return to your seat." The students stood and formed a line to get their books. Hailey watched the others as she sat in her seat and waited for the others to sit down before she got up to get her book.

Draco was one of the first to get his book, seeing as most of his peers were afraid of him and gave him more authority than they did their teachers. When Draco noticed Hailey still sitting he grabbed an extra book and dropped it in front of her and sat down next to her.

"There's your payment for tonight." he smirked.

"Really now, and my duties are what?" Hailey inquired raising an eyebrow.

"You will meet me in my dorm at 11 and please me." Draco leaned closer.

"Don't try it Malfoy." Hailey lazily put her hand in Draco's face, accidentally sending him back into the wall behind them. The class room broke out with laughter and Hailey looked back and smiled. Though she didn't mean to, she had just bitten Draco's ego in the ass.

Draco stood up and straightened his robes and fixed his hair then stormed back over to his seat. Hailey was ignoring his presence and flipping through her book. She smirked and thought impure thoughts when she saw the mixture for a love potion.

'Maybe if I give this to Draco and get some ho-bag to stand near him, he might just get the night of his life, or at least the worst night of his life.' She laughed to herself and flipped the page. She looked up from the book and over to Draco, who was glaring at her. His cold gray eyes made her shiver and look away. She looked over to see Hermione looking at her helplessly. She was trapped between Harry and Ron who were playing Exploding Snaps in her face. She shrieked as a card exploded in her face. Hailey smiled softly and turned back to her book.

'She drives me nuts….but god she is gorgeous!' Draco mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing. The only reason he had had any contact with her so far was on his order from the Dark Lord. Draco closed his eyes and remembered what the Dark Lord had told him.

**Sugababy15**: Mwha ha ha ha! I love hanging endings! Alright, please, please, please review! My new rule is that I will not update until I have had at least two reviews. So if you like my story, just tell me, I will also be asking questions from now on to get my readers involved. Alright, here we go first question!

Q: What is the name of Draco's owl, and what type of owl is it?

Anyone who answers will get their name in my "Hall of Cool People", which will be posted on each chapter. :D


	6. Uncontrolable Power

Sugababy15: here it is, for all of you who have been patiently waiting! And for those of you who have just joined me. Alright, now, I got three reviews on the last chapter, it's a start but I am still not too pleased. Out of thirteen people who read my story only three reviewed. Though I am happy I have had 114 hits on my story! Whooot. Anyway, now for the

**Hall of Cool People.  
**zoeluver  
Brat-Knee  
maggie

YAY! Alright, I know the last question was kind of a screw up, it was not in the book but it was on a sight I use for most of my information. It's really cool to look around, lots of interesting facts. And all my answers will be on it. If you want the link email me

Hereis the story!

Draco closed his eyes and remembered what the Dark Lord had told him.

**_:flashback:_**

"Draco, I am sending you to fetch my weapon. This weapon is the most important thing of your whole mission while at Hogwarts. If you fail to retrieve this I will be most unhappy, which may lead to your death." Voldemort's raspy voice cut through the darkness.

"Yes my Lord." Draco waited for Voldemort to explain what exactly this weapon was.

"The weapon I wish you to capture is a girl, a girl about your age to be exact. Her name is Hailey Potter and she is one of the most powerful witches I have ever seen. The only thing you have to watch out for is the fact she can not totally control this power. Now, I want you to get close to the girl and make her feel easy around you, once you have done this contact me and I will send some of my death eaters into the palace, where you will do you job, my death eaters will take the girl and you will all get out of the castle before anything can be done to stop you. Make sure the girl is with you when you go to complete your other mission." Voldemort's pale face was now no further than a few inches away from Draco's face.

"Yes my Lord, I can do that." Draco sounded confident.

"One rule Draco, you can not, at any cost, sleep with her." Voldemort added in a harsh and warning tone.

"If I may ask-" Draco was cut off.

"It is none of your concern just follow my rules and accomplish this and you will take your father's place as my main death eater." Voldemort quickly cut off Draco.

"Yes my Lord." Draco nodded and was dismissed. Now he had two tasks to complete and they were not going to be easy.

**_:End of flashback_:**

Draco heard the teacher dismiss them and opened his eyes. His thoughts had been wide open, but it was lucky that no one knew Occlumency. He packed up his books and walked out of the class room. He took time to check out a few girls in the hall but stopped when he heard someone yell.

"You filthy ass hole!" a feminine voice screeched. Draco looked back to see Hailey turning around, a boy from his class had apparently touched her in the wrong spot. Hailey punched him hard in the jaw. The boy shoved Hailey against the wall making her drop all of her things then slapped her. Draco cursed under his breath and headed that way. He hated men who hit women; they were all just cowards who couldn't fight anyone else.

Hailey's face stung with the impact of the boy's hand. She could already tell it was going to bruise. She balled up her fists out of reaction and propelled her fists into his stomach. The boy's stomach, unfortunately, was rock hard. A crowd began to form around the two and Harry was pushed to the back. Hailey stepped back quickly to avoid being hit again and then picked up her back quickly swung it into his face. Papers were strewn everywhere and the boy fell back against the wall holding his head. When he went to strike again Hailey threw her hand out to block the punch, this caused the boy to fall onto the ground screeching. Hailey's eyes glimmered with fear as she looked down at her hands. She quickly flicked her wrists and watched the boy fall to the ground his earsplitting screaming was silenced. She did not even bother to pick up her things, but ran down the corridor towards an empty area. Harry watched helplessly.

The crowd was now being shooed away by Professor Slughorn, who also took the liberty of taking the boy down to the hospital wing for inspection. Harry and the others were sent to class, but Draco was asked to take the Hailey's stuff to her and calm her down. Harry was very unhappy with this, and when he began to argue about the decision, he was rewarded with ten less points for the Griffindor house.

Draco knelt down and began picking up papers. His mind wondered to what curse Hailey had used. She had obviously used one of the Unforgivable curses, which would cause many rumors. Draco shuddered to think if she would have accidentally used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He finished picking up the girls books and walked down the hall in which he had last seen her.

Draco could hear sobbing coming from one of the empty class rooms. He set the books he had in his hands down on the floor and walked into the dark class room. He heard the sobbing stop and it got quiet until Draco heard someone sniffle. He smiled to himself; he could just imagine Hailey sitting in the corner like an innocent little girl when she had just almost killed someone. He walked over toward the sounds and kneeled down.

"Hailey?" Draco said softly.

"What do you want?" Hailey's voice cracked as she spoke and she once again broke into sobs.

"Hailey…shh, it's alright, you didn't mean to." Draco reached out and found Hailey's shoulders and pulled her towards him. He could feel the girl's hot tears on his shirt.

"How do you know? I could be some kind of killer." Hailey asked, her sobbing grew louder.

"Hailey, if you were a killer you would not be crying right now." Draco stated the obvious.

"I could be some coward, you don't know me." Hailey defended her idea; all she wanted was to be alone and to find some sharp object.

"Hailey…please stop this. You're a good person, I have seen you around your friends and I know what you like. As for this…well I am not sure why, but apparently you are unable to control you power." Draco tried to sound smooth.

"I have never been able to control my power, and I never will be able to." Hailey sniffled and settled into Draco's lap. She could feel his muscular arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her head.

"What do you mean?" Draco inquired. He was curious to know what faults this girl could have.

"You wouldn't understand." Hailey shook her head slightly.

"Just tell me and I will try." Draco said softly.

"Well…I have so much power that my body can not control everything. My mind is often split on what I should do, and what I want to do. I have been around the Dark Arts all my life and I have learned how to protect myself from it, and the only way to fight the Dark Arts is with Dark spells, like the Cruciatus Curse. I learned that when I was only eight, but I have never used it on anyone. I have tried to use it on the Dark Lord many times…but I fear I am not as strong as he is." Hailey sighed. Her tears still slipped down her cheeks but her voice was back to normal.

"Well you're not around the Dark Lord or his power anymore. You should not have to fear anything." Draco said.

"There has been a warning given to me. There is someone here who plans on taking me back to the Dark Lord. I would rather die than go back." Hailey shook in Draco's arms, she felt cold and alone, and almost like she was with Voldemort again.

"Someone here? Do you know who?" Draco asked, he was nervous, but he knew she would not suspect him, he was sucking up well and she seemed to feel safe around him.

"No, Harry says it's probably you. But I know it's not." Hailey answered.

"Really now, why is that?" Draco looked down at her.

"Because I can feel your intentions. I know you're not a bad person," Hailey laughed slightly. "You may think you're all bad, but you're just someone in need of companionship."

"You really think so?" Draco smiled to himself at her foolishness.

"I told you, I know so." Hailey smiled.

Draco closed his eyes and held Hailey until he could no longer feel the drops of her tears falling onto his hand. He smiled and looked at her. Her makeup was smeared, but in his opinion she looked just fine without it. He smiled and wiped away her tears and eyeliner with his thumb. Then he helped her to her feet and led her through the dark room. Once they were out in the open Draco put on his "tough boy" act.

"Here is your stuff." Draco picked up Hailey's books and shoved them into her hand and walked down the hall to class, leaving Hailey to do what she wanted.

Hailey rolled her eyes. '_Men, they are so complicated._' She shook her head at her thoughts and walked down the hall towards the Griffindor common room. _'I can't go to class now; I bet everyone is afraid of me now. And I bet that toad of a teacher is going to tell Dumbledore that I am a death eater or something preposterous like that_.' Hailey sighed and entered the common room. It was entirely empty; there was nothing there but the usual decorations. Hailey threw her books on the table and lay down on the couch. Before she knew it she had fallen fast asleep.

**Sugababy15:** This ending is not much of a cliff hanger, sorry if the chapter sucked; it's been a really rough week. And next week will be worse. Anyway, now for the question of the chapter!

**Q:** What is the potion that allows you to have good luck?

Alright, review, answer and good luck!


	7. Pain and Secrets

**Sugababy15: **Well, this is my Christmas present to you all, or what ever holiday you celebrate…Anyway, Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a killer to write. And now, for my

**Hall of Cool People**

tashalrose

Bratknee

Hailey awoke to the sound of whispers. She did not open her eyes or move, but listened intently.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" a female voice whispered, unaware she was being heard.

"Well I am not sure, she did almost killed Bryan." another voice whispered. This one was a boy, he sounded young because his voice seemed high pitched to Hailey.

"Should we wake her, it's almost time for dinner, and she looks a mess." the girl asked.

"No, let her sleep, she isn't our responsibility, and besides, she might try killing us next." the boy answered. There was a squeak of the couch and the sound of footsteps and the two were gone.

Hailey could feel hot tears building in her eyes but fought to hold them back. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. 'Am I really that bad? I didn't mean to, don't they know that?' Hailey shook violently. A raspy voice rang through her head.

_"You will never escape me, you can not get away from my wrath. You have been around me too long to forget what I taught you. You will kill someone before you leave that school. You can't go without killing, it's in your blood child."_

His voice seemed to rip her ear drums. Hailey instinctively covered her ears to protect them, but it didn't help, his voice was still there.

_"Leave me! I am safe from you and there is nothing you can do!" Hailey mentally screamed back._

His laughter filled her head for an instant then his voice echoed through her head again.

_"Who has been lying to you child. You will never be able to escape me, my power is strong and I have servants everywhere do you forget that? You will die or come back to me, you will never be able to live your life without pain. So what will it be Hailey? Do I have to start killing before you will give in or will you come before this war begins?"_

Hailey's body shook as she listened to his offer. She didn't want to go back, but she would not allow people to die for her, and she knew he was using this to his advantage.

_"Come and get me." Hailey snapped_

A sharp pain cut Hailey's thoughts off and she looked down to see what had happened. Her hands had automatically covered the injured spot when she felt the pain. She moved them aside to see them covered in blood and shrieked when another pain shot through her body. The wound on her stomach gushed blood onto the floor and Hailey's body shook with pain. Her vision gradually became darker and she heard something crashing onto the floor. Then, she blacked out.

* * *

Hailey awoke to the sounds of two people talking, as she had done earlier that day.

"Harry, calm down it's been three days and she has been breathing ever since the accident!" Hermione's voice was sharp and what sounded to be annoyed with Harry's anxiety.

"Hermione she's the only family I have left and I would like to keep her alive! I want to know who did this to her so I can murder the bloke! I bet you it was Malfoy!" Harry shouted, Hailey was not sure whom he was shouting at but he knew he didn't mean to direct it at anyone.

"Harry calm down!" Hermione shouted back.

"Yes Harry, calm down. I'm going to be fine." Hailey's voice was raspy and almost a whisper but the two who had been yelling heard her. She didn't open her eyes but lay in the bed peacefully, almost afraid to move.

"Hailey! Bloody hell, are you alright?" Ron asked and Hailey felt his body weight on the side of her bed immediately. She couldn't help but to smile.

"I think so. I don't hurt anymore, but I am not sure how long I will have a scar." Hailey slowly opened her eyes. It was noon from what she could tell and the light hurt her eyes, she moved her hand up to shield them quickly.

"Hailey you were out for three days. What happened?" Hermione pulled the curtains shut and sat on the other side of her bed.

"Thank you. As for what happened….well you see…" Hailey sighed and gathered her thoughts, so she could better explain what happened. "Well, I went back to the common room after Draco calmed me down. I didn't want to go back to class because I knew there would be things said. Well when I got back I was extremely tired so I laid down and fell asleep on the couch in the common room. Well when I awoke I could hear talking, two people were watching me sleep and talking about me. One of them said I might kill them if they woke me for dinner. I guess I got upset at what they said, I can not remember much about my emotions. Well next thing I knew Voldemort was speaking with me through my mind. He told me that I should go back to him or he would have to kill a few people to get to me, he told me he had spies here waiting for me to slip up so he could capture me. Then I got ignorant and told him to come and get me that I was safe with Dumbledore. Well that's when he decided to hurt me. I felt a pain in my stomach and then I began bleeding…a lot. Last thing I remember I heard something crash." Hailey looked at the three faces surrounding her. Harry was in deep thought about what could have happened and Ron seemed happy that she was alright. Hermione on the other hand seemed frustrated.

"Hailey, you were the thing that crashed. You collapsed from blood loss, you were almost dead when we found you." Hermione looked at her, her eyes were almost filled with tears at the mere memory of what she had seen.

"Hermione, don't get all emotional, I'm alright." Hailey looked around the room. Flowers and boxes of candy were spread about the tables near her. One vase of flowers caught her eyes, a vase of a dozen blood red roses. There was a small teddy bear tied to the vase and a card with shiny dark green ink. The whole assortment looked extremely expensive.

"These are just some of the flowers you got. You seem to have a lot of fans." Hermione laughed when she noticed Hailey looking at the flowers around her.

"Fans? Why?" Hailey asked sitting up slowly. Her head rushed and her temples pounded, but she ignored the slight pain as she slid out of her bed and walked over to the floral arrangement that had caught her eyes earlier.

The car was tied neatly around the top of the vase and sealed with green wax. The symbol of the seal caught her curiosity, it was a rose crossed with a sword. Hailey slid her fingers along the seal trying to think of who could have sent it. She carefully opened the letter, avoiding breaking the seal. Inside there was a short letter written in the same green ink that was on the envelope.

_Hailey,_

_I am terribly sorry to hear you are not well. I was looking forward to our classes together. You are an incredibly beautiful young woman and I hope that you give me a chance to get to know you better. I can not bare to imagine my life with an angel, but trying to imagine my life without one is painfully hard._

_Yours truly,_

_Your secret knight_

Hailey could feel the butterflies in her stomach shoot up through her senses. Apparently this "knight" had a way with words. She smiled softly and tucked the letter back into the envelop and smelled the roses. The smell was almost intoxicating. She could smell the sent of roses, but also that of her old home in the morning when her mother would make her blueberry pancakes. She could distinctly smell her mothers perfume and her father's coffee. She could also smell a hint of cologne. Her brow furrowed for a moment as she tried to remember who's it was. In the house it had always been just her mother, her father, and herself. And she knew her father never worse cologne. _'Must be some other memory mixed with the memory of my family.'_ Hailey thought and moved on reluctantly to the next arrangement of flowers.

After about an hour of looking through different flowers she sat on her bed. Hermione sat next to her and offered her some chocolate. Hailey smiled and took them happily. The pain in her stomach seemed to have disappeared after reading the first letter. She smiled giddily at the thought that a man in this school thought she was an angel. _'I hope I get another letter from him.' _

"Hailey, you have another visitor." Madam Pomfrey walked into the room where the four teenagers were talking.

Hailey hopped off her bed and walked over to the nurse. "I will see them in private." Hailey smiled at her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and led her to the door where, Hailey was surprised to see, Draco waited. Madam Pomfrey nodded at him then left the two to talk.

"Draco…um…I'm surprised to see you here." Hailey struggled with her words.

"That's alright. I just came to make sure you were alright." Draco chuckled lightly at her confused look.

"Yes, I am just waiting for Madam Pomfrey to release me and I should be heading back to class." Hailey smiled.

"Good, well you have a lot to catch up on in potions, and from what I hear you're not as great in that subject as you are in most of your others." Draco replied cockily.

"Well…no I am not very good at potions, so thanks for rubbing the fact that I will probably fail in my face." Hailey laughed at his need to be better.

"I didn't mean to insult you, I was just telling you this because Slughorn asked me to tutor you in what you have missed." Draco smirked and got closer to Hailey. "He has asked me to give you private lessons to catch you up in anything you need to know."

"I…well…thank you." Hailey stuttered as she felt his breath on her face. Her heart was pumping faster than she had ever felt it pump before.

Draco leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers softly, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into the kiss. He smiled to himself when he felt the girl react slowly. _'She can't resist me.'_ Draco thought to himself with a chuckle.

Hailey felt herself melt into his arms. His touch made her shiver and yet she longed for more. She had to give him credit, he knew how to seduce his women. She giggled when she felt him nibble on her bottom lip lightly. She ran her hands down hid arms and was surprised to find out just how muscular he was. Before she was allowed to let her hands explore any more of his body, Draco broke away. His eyes were soft for a moment then changed back to a harsh, icy state.

"I'm taking that as, you will work with me?" Draco smirked and pulled himself away from Hailey.

"Yes…I will work with you." Hailey stuttered trying to regain her composure.

"You know Hailey," Draco smirked and leaned into her ear, speaking huskily, "if we keep this up, we may not get much work done during our sessions." he kissed on her neck quickly then pulled away and walked out, leaving Hailey breathless.

'_Damn him, he's so bloody cocky!' _Hailey cursed him mentally, then turned and walked back into the room. She was glad he had enough decency to kiss her softly enough to not leave a mark.

"Who was that? You were there a long time." Harry asked protectively.

"It was professor Slughorn, he had to convince me to allow Draco to tutor me after class. He said that because Draco was such a good student he was the best choice." Hailey rolled her eyes. _'Damn I good.' _she giggled to herself at how easily she could come up with lies.

"Great, now I have to watch that cocky bastard even more." Harry cursed loudly.

"Harry, she will be fine, if Slughorn thinks it's best then we must go with his decision." Hermione tried to calm Harry down after seeing Hailey's worried look at his reply.

"Draco is a seductive, cold hearted, arrogant ass hole!" Harry shouted.

"Harry enough." Hailey snapped. Harry shut up quickly and Hermione smiled. "I am pretty sure I am allowed to leave now, I need to speak with Dumbledore though." Hailey looked to Madam Pomfrey who nodded and gave her a pass.

"Why do you need to speak with the Headmaster?" the elder woman asked.

"It has to do with what happened to me." Hailey stated, unsure if she would be questioned or lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Alright, I will take you there myself. The rest of you, go back to class immediately, no straggling around in the halls. Understood?" she looked to Harry and the others.

"Yes mam'." They all nodded in unison.

After Madam Pomfrey watched them file out the door she looked at Hailey. Her eyes were filled with worry. She nodded slightly and walked towards the doors, as if unsure that she was doing the right thing. None the less, she led Hailey to the door of Dumbledore's office.

"Here you are Hailey. Now don't take too long because the teachers you have all know you are better." she gave the girl a quick pat on the back then walked away.

Hailey stared at the large statue in front of her. She sighed and stepped forward. "Malted Milk Balls." the stairway appeared and began turning, Hailey jumped on and waited to get to the top. She smiled and thought about how unique his passwords was. There was an abrupt halt to the movement of the staircase and Hailey looked forward to see Dumbledore's office door. She sighed to herself and knocked three times on the large wooden entrance.

**Sugababy15**: Another cliff hanger! I love those. Sorry it took me so long to finish this, I will probably have the next one before the first of the year, I hope. And now for the question of the chapter!

**Q: Who do you think gave Hailey the vase of roses?**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please **review**!


	8. Dumbledore's Talk

**SugaBaby15**: Another chapter! YAY! Alright, well Happy Holidays again, and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I got two reviews, both answered the question the same, so we shall see if you're right, though it will not come out in this chapter, they are just taking random stabs at who it might have been in this chapter. Now for my

**Hall of COOL People**

**Bratknee **(you need a life, lol jp, I love ya!)  
**ApparentHeir91 **

Thanks you two for reviewing. Well here is the next chapter!

* * *

Hailey knocked on the large wooden door. She wondered if she had knocked loud enough after a few moments of silence, but when she went to knock again the door opened and Dumbledore sat smiling at his desk.

"Hailey, my dear, come in." Dumbledore stood and motioned Hailey to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"Dumbledore, I'm sorry to bother you but I have a horrible feeling and bad news." Hailey sat in the large chair, which Hailey noted, was very comfortable. She took the time to look around the room. All over the walls were pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses. Most were awake and watching her, but one snored loudly.

"I had a feeling I would see you soon. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore smiled and sat down.

"Better, I didn't think I had so many fans until I woke up to see all the flowers and candy." Hailey sighed.

"Ah yes, most of it is from the Griffindor house, but I did notice some from Slytherin." Dumbledore nodded. _'Draco' _Hailey smiled to herself when she thought about the large vase of roses she had cherished so much.

"Well anyway, I am here to tell you that Voldemort will attack soon, I am not sure how, but I know he will. He spoke to me before I was hurt and told me that I could either go back to him or watch my friends die. Professor…I fear that he has the ability to kill any student here he wishes…other than Harry." Hailey looked worried.

"I have known he was able to do this for quite a while, but I have not worried about it. This is a war, my dear, people will be hurt." Dumbledore's voice was grave.

"But sir, they are innocent bystanders. They did nothing to receive this fate." Hailey was about to blow.

"Hailey, calm down. I know this upsets you, but I can not allow you to run off and tell Voldemort you will work for him because he will cause more damage with you in his grasp than with out you. Hailey, I will be forward with you, I may not live for much longer. I know this because I took you in and protected you from the death eaters' wrath. Voldemort will be most displeased with me and he will not let me get away with this, but I took you in none the less." Dumbledore's eyes shimmered with emotions. Hailey could tell he was not afraid of death, but knew he regretted something he did in his past.

"Professor, I'm sorry that you had to take me in. I'm sorry I have caused you so much trouble and I am sorry that I can not be of more help to you." Hailey was almost in tears.

"Hailey, I know your upset with yourself, but this isn't your fault at all. You were put in your place because you can help me. I will need you to do what I tell you and don't fuss about it. For the first task I want you to tell me every weakness you know about Voldemort." Dumbledore leaned onto his desk.

"Well, he has split is soul into seven pieces sir. They are called Horcruxes, you should know of them. That is why he is so powerful, and that is why he is almost impossible to kill. You have to find and destroy these seven items to kill him. One item is his body, another was the diary Harry destroyed in second year. He hasn't said anything to me about the others. I just over heard some of the death eaters talking about it after Harry came back from the Chamber of Secrets." Hailey explained.

"I see, well that is a lot of information. Thank you, Hailey. Now, you wanted to speak to me about these feelings am I correct?" Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles.

"Well Professor, I was actually wishing to warn you about a wizard Voldemort picked up a while ago. He has to power to create dolls of certain people and he uses it kind of like a Voodoo doll. I think that is what happened to me. But he can only create one doll per person and he can't make too many because every time he makes one he has to cut off a body part. When he came to Voldemort he was already missing a whole arm and a few fingers on his other hand." Hailey shuddered at the memory.

"You think the next time Voldemort attacks he will try this again but on another student, someone who means something to you?" Dumbledore summed up her next thoughts.

"Yes sir." Hailey nodded.

"I will watch out for your friends, I want you to stay near them and watch over them at all times, if something happens I know you will be able to do something about it before I will." Dumbledore smiled and dismissed her.

Hailey walked out of the office slightly shaking after the very serious conversation they had. Her thoughts were scattered through her mind and she could not seem to get them all in the right spots. _'Dumbledore said he will probably die…will he die for me?' _Hailey's thoughts were fragile at the moment and she needed to get them out of her head. She quickly ran up the stairs to the Griffindor common room and got dressed and grabbed her books.

It was third hour, which was Herbology for Hailey. She ran outside and into the green houses where class was normally taught. Class was already half way over, but she couldn't be blamed for missing so much, she didn't stab herself after all.

"Sorry I am late Professor." Hailey slipped into her seat next to Harry and Hermione.

"Your excused Miss Potter. Now, you will be working with Harry to define the ten plants on your table." Professor Sprout smiled.

Hailey looked at the plants, Harry had named three of them already, the obvious ones. The other plants Hailey could remember but had trouble with the names. She snatched the book from Harry and flipped to the glossary. She thumbed quickly through the pages and identified the last seven plants in a matter of minutes.

"That one is Wolfsbane. The one on the end is Moonstone in powder form. The one near you, Harry, is Alihotsy. That one is a Flutterby Bush, though it's kind of sick looking. That one there Harry is Gurdyroot; and that one next to it is Knotgrass, it's used in Polyjuice potion. And the last one is a Screechsnap." Hailey shut the book and looked up to see Professor Sprout's surprised face.

"Well Hailey, it has taken even my best students most of the period to identify those, you did it in a matter of minutes." her eyes locked with Hailey's and she smiled.

"I had to deal with plants all the time." Hailey sighed and pulled out her Defense Against Dark Arts report that was due three days ago. It was already done, but she had to check for mistakes, she knew Snape would show her no mercy and probably take off points for it being late.

Not long after she had finished correcting her report and cleaning up the plants around her the class was dismissed. Hailey quickly clung to Harry and Ron to keep from getting awkward looks from the Ravenclaws about her disappearance. Harry smiled and walked with his cousin to lunch, he was eager to eat.

Once in the Great Hall, Hailey split herself away from the boys to speak to Hermione. She grabbed the brunette's hand and led her out of the Great Hall. Once outside she leaned against the wall near the doors.

"Hermione, you know the big vase of roses I got? Well I think I know who got them for me." Hailey smiled.

"Who, please tell me it's not Seamus! He has been dropping hints to Harry that he likes you, it's driving Harry nuts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's not him, Hermione, calm down. It was Draco." Hailey blushed distinctly.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione laughed at Hailey.

"Shush! It's not funny! He's very handsome…but still, it's a bit aggravating when he is always flirting with me." Hailey lied.

"You know you like it Hailey, don't lie." Hermione laughed.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and students began to run out, some girls let out horrified screams. Hailey looked from Hermione to the doors and ran over to see what was happening. Ron lay on the ground covered in blood and his body trembled from shock.

"RON!" Hailey screamed and ran through the crowd.

* * *

**Sugababy15**: Mwha ha ha, let's see how many of you sleep tonight, try and figure out what happened. Anyway, once again I am leaving you with a cliff hanger, and a challenge, I will not update until I get **five reviews**! It will be considered my Christmas present if I get that many! And now for the question of the chapter!

Q: **What is another of Voldemort's Horcruxes I didn't mention?**


	9. Death of a Death Eater

Sugababy15- Alright guys, I finally got sick of waiting for you lethargic people to review for me. I did get four reviews though, woo! So I'm happy, not to mention I have a few people threatening to ring my neck if I don't update. Well before I introduce the chapter I have to give you my

**HALL OF COOL PEOPLE**

Mason the crazy- thanks

harrypotterfantilldaend (dudet) and ur right about the horcruxes

zoeluver-yup the ring and locket and sorry about ur lack of sleep because of my story...

Brat-Knee-ur reviews are so fun to read, you must read to find out what happened to ron, and please don't kill me...and ur right about the horcruxes also.

Alright enough about them, here is the chapter, hope you enjoy, it's extremely long and was a killer to write.

* * *

"Ron!" Hailey screamed as she ran through the mass that rushed out the doors. Her eyes began to flooded with tears at the realization that her fears had come true, her friends were now targets. She reached Ron's wounded body and kneeled down next to him. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head, his back was arched into the air and his yelps deafened Hailey for a moment. She took his trembling hands into hers and tried to calm herself down. Hermione had followed her through the crowd and lay sobbing over Ron's chest, her clothes became saturated in blood. Hailey shut her eyes and drowned out the sound of everything except Ron's heartbeat, as Voldemort had tried teach her to do so long ago. She could hear the pounding of Ron's heart starting to slow down, and a muffled whispering in the background. _'Enchantments!' _she thought and focused on the murmurs. 

Harry watched as Hailey's body cease its movement. Harry's eyes were filled with dread, his best friend was dying and he couldn't do anything but watch. Harry looked up to see Professor Snape and Professor McGonagal running in. When Snape reached for Hailey's shoulder, but Harry stepped in front of her.

"She is the only one who can save him, leave her be!" Harry ordered rather than asked.

"We can take care of him, move out of the way!" Snape command, but Professor McGonagal put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He is right, she has more power than most of us here, though she may not be able to use it, she is the only one who can resolve this." She looked back at the girl, her body was tense and her eyes still shut.

Hailey began to envision a face, a man with long shaggy brown hair was enchanting words. His voice was raspy and deep, his lid had a scar over it and his cheek did also. His face was tight with concentration and his closed eyes moved around in the sockets. Hailey could sense his surroundings, gloomy, grimy and reeking with death. There was no doubt in her mind, he was in Voldemort's retreat, Hailey could even vaguely sense Voldemort himself . In the room a miniature doll that looked like Ron was placed in front of the man, red paint was being smeared on it by his fingerless hand. '_I have to stop him… even if I have to kill him_.' Hailey thought to herself.

Harry tugged Hermione off of Ron when he saw a essence of green emerge from Hailey's hands. Ron's body was soon absorbed by it also and his agony seemed to cease. In a sudden flash of green Ron's body was lifeless and Hailey collapsed. Harry rushed to his cousin and Hermione draped her arms around a bloody, but breathing Ron.

"And she had just recovered. When will that girl learn to stay out of trouble?" Dumbledore's humorous voice broke the silence in the Great Hall. His tall form sauntered over to the incident, and his smile faded.

"Do you know what happened here, Albus?" Professor McGonagal asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Minerva, she has killed one of Voldemort's death eaters . She used the killing curse to save Ron's life." Dumbledore's expression was no longer joyous, but serious and grave.

Professor McGonagal gasped at his words and looked down at the girl. Her skin was pale and rigid with pain. The task had not been easy for the girl, but she had no other alternative.

Harry lifted the girl and walked cautiously towards the Hospital Wing, amazed at what he had just witnessed. _'She has mastered it, she now knows how to send spells without actually seeing the person. But it almost killed her.' _Harry looked down at the girl in his arms. Her breathing was shallow and her face was pallid.

"Back again?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head and placed the girl on a bed and began to tend to her. After a few minutes of examination she sighed. "She will be here for about three hours, then she should be fine, she just need some sleep and lots of pumpkin juice."

Harry grinned at this report and resumed his lessons. Ron was also taken to the Hospital Wing for inspection but was conveyed back to class after about ten minutes. Though rumors dashed around the school before Ron had even returned to class.

"I hear she brought him back from the dead." a first year babbled as Harry passed by. Ron looked over his shoulder then back at Harry.

"Bloody hell Harry, are they ever going to shut up?" Ron sighed as they walked into the Charms class room. To their surprise Hailey sat smiling and giggling with Hermione. She was in fresh robes and sat on the table in front of Hermione. Her complexion was once again vibrant and her eyes glimmered.

"Hailey, your alright!" Ron beamed and sat next to her.

"I should say the same to you, glad I could help you. I was nervous there for a minute or two, I didn't think I would be able to get rid of him." Hailey smirked and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Well, thank you." Ron blushed.

"Hailey we have Quidditch tryouts today. I have been putting them off for three days so you could tryout and then you go and try to get yourself killed, again." Harry smiled.

"Oh don't worry, even if I was half dead I could still get the position I wanted." Hailey grinned.

"A little cocky are we?" A male's voice interrupted the conversation and Hailey glanced over to see Draco and his goons watching her.

"Always have been, but at least I can back up what I say." Hailey shot back.

"You say that, but I have yet to see you play." Draco stood up from his seat and began walking towards her.

"Well I have heard about your playing skills, and you have yet to catch the snitch in a game against Gryffindor, so don't talk to big." Hailey smirked, she knew she had just hit Draco in a sensitive spot.

"Watch yourself Potter, I could quickly kick your ass in Quidditch if I chose to." Draco stood in front of the girl.

"We will just have to see about that then won't we Draco. I think the Professor would like to begin his lesson." Hailey smirked and patted Draco on the cheek before slipping into her seat.

Draco glared at the girl for a moment then wandered to his seat and watched her through out the whole class. _'I hate when she gets smart with me, I just want to…bloody hell she's confusing. One minute she is innocent and sweet the next minute she is so bloody sexy.'_ Draco mentally kicked himself for such thoughts, she was a job and nothing more.

Hailey stayed after the class was dismissed to gather all her make up work from Professor Flitwick. For only missing three days of work she walked out of the class room with a stack of papers that was about three inches thick. Hailey sighed when she noticed Harry and the others were gone. _'Go figure, Ron's got other women to flirt with and Harry has Quidditch tryouts to work on.' _Hailey thought to herself annoyed.

"You need help with those papers Miss Quidditch Queen?" Draco's mocking voice whispered in her ear as his hands snaked around her waist.

"You know Draco you're not supposed to sexually assault other students." Hailey turned around to face Draco, the large stack of papers in her hands kept him from getting too close.

"It's not assault if you like it." Draco smirked and took the papers out of her hands.

"I never said I liked anyone touching me, especially you and they way you touch." Hailey shot back, even though she knew she did.

"You may not admit it, but your eyes tell me differently. You want me to touch you, you like when I handle you roughly." Draco pulled her against him and held her there firmly.

"Draco, did anyone tell you that you're an ass?" Hailey looked at him seriously.

"Actually yes, but no woman has." Draco began kissing on her neck softly.

"I am guessing that you're the kind of guy who gets what he wants." Hailey tilted her head slightly to the side, she did enjoy his kisses. Draco smiled when he felt the vibration of her voice against his lips.

"Yes, I always get what I want. You just figured this out?" Draco slipped his hand up the side of her shirt. Her skin was warm and tender, almost intoxicating to the touch.

"No, just making sure I was the first to disappoint you." Hailey snatched her papers and left Draco standing there speechless.

'_Damn her! Who does she think she is walking away from me when I was having my fun. I will get her to beg for my touch soon.' _Draco balled up his fists and turned the other way.

Hailey strolled into the Common Room, everyone was there talking about the Quidditch tryouts and who they believed would be in what position. When Hailey glanced around she saw a few third year boys were making bets on who would be Keeper.

"You know it's going to be McLaggen, I mean he's got the speed and the strength to be the Keeper. Besides who else is trying out?" a third year boy with disarrayed brown hair and vivid green eyes asked. He was about as tall as Hailey, and he was incredibly lean. His face was covered in freckles and he had a very charming smile.

"Well boys I can tell you who will be Keeper right now. Ron Weasley is trying out and we all know he will make it because he's got connections with the captain of the team." another boy added. He had short, blonde, orderly hair. His big brown eyes scanned the crowd to see if anyone was listening. His auburn skin made his hair stand out, and he was only a few inches shorter than Hailey from the looks of it.

" Well boys I will just have to prove you all wrong then, won't I?" Hailey smirked and sat down next to them.

"You plan on trying out?" the brunette asked flashing her a flirtatious smile.

"Yes I do, what you have never seen a girl play before?" Hailey laughed at the boy.

"Not that position, most girls try to be Chasers, which is an easier job." The blonde turned to her.

"Well I don't go for the easy jobs, so I guess I will do well." Hailey grinned.

"Girl your about as big as my toothpick here. You are made to be one of those pretty girls who sits on the side line and watches her boyfriend play." the brunette smiled and pulled the toothpick out of his mouth to prove his point.

"Excuse me but I am no toothpick, and I don't like to be chewed on at any rate." Hailey snickered.

"None the less, you don't stand a chance against McLaggen." the brunette leaned closer. "But you know if things don't work out for you and him, I am always single." he chuckled and exhibited her one of his charming smiles.

"Actually I like Slytherin boys more." Hailey laughed and stood up. "Ten gallons says I will have this position." she threw down ten coins and walked off leaving the boys to watch.

"Hailey! I was just getting ready to come look for you." Hermione smiled and helped Hailey through the crowd of first years.

"Yeah sorry, Professor Flitwick took a bloody long time to get me the papers, and I swear he gave me next weeks papers too." Hailey laughed.

"Oh comeon now Hailey, I know something else was keeping you. I hear Malfoy wasn't in his Common Room for a while either." Hermione lead Hailey up to the girls dormitory.

"Alright you got me, he was there. And well…he managed to get his hands on me, but not for long." Hailey smiled.

"You know, I do believe he likes you because you don't give him what he wants." Hermione smiled and pointed her quill at Hailey.

"I know, but I will not give him what he wants either, so I guess I have to deal with him." Hailey laughed.

"Well then you have a stalker. So I hear your trying out for Keeper." Hermione's face turned serious.

"Yes…I know Ron's trying out too. I need to talk to him before tryouts so I can make sure he knows that no matter who gets it we are still friends." Hailey looked down at her hands.

"Hailey…Ron hasn't been himself lately. He's gone all…well, foolish for girls. I am not fond of the change but as a friend I stay quiet." Hermione sat on Hailey's bed. Hermione walked over and picked up her quill and paper she was working on before.

"You like him don't you?" Hailey smiled as Hermione blushed.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." she poked Hailey's nose with her quill.

"I promise on pain of death to never speak of Hermione's love to anyone but her." Hailey giggled and looked at the letter Hermione was writing. It was to Viktor Krum, asking him the usual.

"You miss him?" Hailey smiled.

"Yes and no. I miss his charm and his funny acsent but I didn't care for him the way I do you, Harry and Ron." Hermione looked off to the windows.

"Well, as compassionate as the moment is, I saw a few good looking boys downstairs. So I am off to flirt…for the first time in…well forever." Hailey smiled and ran down the stairs back into the Common Room.

* * *

Sugababy15- Alright there is another chapter, lets see how many reviews I get on this one...I think it was good...but not great, lately I have just not been up to par. Well tell me what you think. And now for a question. 

**What is Hailey's middle name? (is mentioned earlier in the story.)**


	10. Quidditch Tryouts

**SugaBaby15: **Alright sorry about the last version of this chapter, it was kinda just thrown together while I was sick, and my mind was off in another world. So after a nice little comment I went back and fixed most everything, but my beta reader has not replied for like a week…so I am just putting up my chapter anyway. I am not going to have my hall of cool people in this chapter, but I will continue in my next one. Also if you like **poetry** I write that also, so if you are interested in reading some of mine tell me in a review or email me. Thanks and here is the chapter!

* * *

Hailey strolled down the dorm stairs into the Common Room. Some first year girls giggled at a third year boy's jokes and Harry was surrounded by most of the older Quidditch players. Hailey smiled at him and waltzed over to his group. 

"This is Miss Hailey Potter, my new player." Harry smiled at her.

"Not just yet Harry, she has to go through tryouts just like the rest of us." Katie Bell snapped. The look in her eyes told Hailey that she didn't like how Harry favored her.

"Calm down Katie, I doubt she wants your position anyway." Ron defended.

"Ron…can I speak with you…privately?" Hailey looked at him with guilt.

"Sure." Ron smiled and followed Hailey to the other side of the Common Room.

"Ron, I know that you're not going to be happy with me when I tell you this but I need to tell you. I am trying out for Keeper, also. I want to make sure that you know that I won't be upset with you if you make it, and I ask the same from you." Hailey looked straight into his eyes.

"Of course." Ron put on a fake smile.

"Thanks Ron, you're the greatest." Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for a moment then walked out of the Common Room. Ron watched her for a moment then returned to Harry's group.

"Don't break her heart Ron." Harry looked at him.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to. She was just making sure our friendship wouldn't be broken when one of us made it as Keeper." Ron smiled.

"Alright, but it looked differently." Harry looked at him protectively.

"Calm down Harry." Ron laughed.

* * *

Hailey wandered down the hall looking at the different paintings. She wore her quidditch robes with her hair pulled back out of her face. She smiled and nodded at the other students who passed and was soon outside at the practice field. She walked into the shed where the brooms were kept and looked for hers. Suddenly the door shut and the shed got dark. Hailey reached for her wand but was knocked back; her wand fell out of her pocket. She quickly scrambled to get up only to be kicked in the stomach. She fell on her back gasping for air. 

"You know, it will be easier for me to do this if you sit still." a deep voice growled.

"Who are you?" Hailey crawled back away from the voice but was grabbed by her hair and shoved against the wall.

"You will find out soon enough." the voice answered and before she knew it she was in the Forbidden Forest. The dim light showed her a tall man with long, tidy white-blond hair. His strong jaw and cold gray eyes told her he was no one to fuck with.

"Lucius." Hailey snarled.

"Very good my dear, I'm surprised you remember me." he smirked. How could she not forget him, when Voldemort had commanded she be beaten he was the one to do it.

"Why the hell are you here?" Hailey got to her feet and stepped away from him.

"I have come on my own pleasures." Lucius smirked and walked closer to her.

"You know Voldemort will be extremely upset with you if you touch me." Hailey warned. That had always been Voldemort's only kind of torture he would never use. He had said something about it weakening her.

"We have found out knew information about that issue. So now I can do what I have wanted to for so long." He grabbed her throat and paralyzed her body.

His rough hands ripped her clothing and shoved her onto the ground. After he stripped her he allowed her to move again. Hailey quickly tried to run, but was caught by her hair and thrown to the ground. Lucius quickly pinned her with his body and began roughly kissing her. His hand traveled down her body, touching her everywhere. Hailey tried to scream but he muffled her. Taking the time only to unbutton his pants and pull then down to his knees he pulled her legs apart he thrust in her hard. Hailey screamed and gripped the ground around her. She had never felt so much pain her in life. He thrust in her quickly and harshly. His hands on her hips holding her tightly. Hailey allowed no tears to slip down her face, but the blood trickled down her chin. She could taste blood filling her mouth as she bit back her tears.

She gasped for breath as he pulled out of her. But before she could move he pulled her to her knees and forced himself in her mouth. Hailey felt as if she would be sick as he pulled her head back and forth by her hair. Hailey pulled herself out of his grip and hit him hard in the face then shot him back with a bright flash of white form her hands. But before she could run he grabbed her and kicked her hard in the stomach. Falling to the ground, Hailey gasped for breath as she felt the impact of his fists against her back and legs. Hailey bit her lip again and hit Lucius in the face again and shot him back with another blow or her power. Stumbling to her clothes she picked them up and tried to run through the forest.

She could hear his footsteps behind her and quickened her pace, but she knew it wouldn't last long. In front of her she could see the bushes moving slightly she quickly stopped and waited for him to come out. But instead of Lucius a centaur walked out and looked at her surprised. When Lucius came up behind her Hailey whipped around and threw him back with another flash of light, this time it was blue and came from her hands. The centaur quickly figured out the problem and chased Lucius off. Hailey turned to run again but ran into another centaur.

"Please, please get me out of here." Hailey begged no longer fighting her tears. Her whole body shook and her legs felt as if they would collapse from under her.

"Jump on my dear." The centaur answered sensing her exhaustion.

Hailey stumbled over to him and crawled clumsily onto his back. The centaur galloped through the forest causing Hailey to wince every time he moved. Finally they reached the edge of the forest.

"This is as far as I go, there are people over there." The centaur pointed towards the Quidditch stadium. Hailey nodded and limped that way. Her whole body felt like it was in pieces and she thought she would die at any moment. Tears still flowed down her face and blood spilled down her chin. She stopped once to cough up the blood and cum in her throat and mouth. When she opened the Quidditch field doors she saw no red or yellow, but green and white. _'Oh no, Slytherins.'

* * *

_

Draco looked over when the field doors opened, the Griffindor team was not supposed to have tryouts till five so there was no reason someone would need to be there. But there stood a girl in Griffindor robes and covered in blood. Draco took a closer look and saw Hailey's green eyes filled with tears. His fists gripped around his broom as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Give her hell, Draco!" One of the other boys yelled. Draco just looked back and glared at him.

Hailey shook as she saw Draco come closer. He was a spitting image of his father and he at the moment scared the hell out of her. She stepped back and shook her head but Draco caught her in his arms and wiped the blood of her face with his sleeve. His sliver eyes looking into hers. She saw concern and care flash across them. Her body was still tense in his grasp but her mind told her she was safe.

"What happened?" His voice was gentle but angry.

"I…I…" Hailey looked away. Part of her wanted to tell him but the other part to her it was not wise.

"Hailey please tell me so I can get you help. You look like you were attacked." Draco looked at her clothing, or what little was left of it. He pulled off his robe and rapped it around her fragile body. She pulled back away from him.

"Draco please, I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Hailey whimpered, her eyes fell to the ground.

"Hailey, you need help, please tell me what happened." Draco stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Draco get away!" Hailey shouted pushing back. Her whole body shook from the immense pain she felt her legs was like they were going to crumple under her weight.

"Hailey what's wrong?" Draco kept his distance but he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

"Draco, please just leave me alone." Hailey turned toward the doors to walk out but fell to her knees. Her legs were so weak from the pain and running she could no longer stand.

"Hailey, please let me help." Draco reached for Hailey but she used her powers to push him back.

"Leave me!" Hailey screamed. Her whole body was shaking and her legs were beginning to go numb.

Draco stood back away from her and watched her. She was in so much agony and he was so helpless. He nodded to the other boys to continue tryouts while he sent one of his first years to get Harry. _'I will kill whoever has done this to her.'

* * *

_

Harry walked out of the Common Room after Ginny ran in breathless ranting about some Slytherin who needed help. He would personally just sit back and watch the poor boy try to figure things out on his own, but then again his heart told him to be kind.

"What is it?" Harry asked sounding very irritable.

"Draco sent me to tell you the Hailey needs your help." the boy panted.

"Hailey?" Harry snapped.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Down at the Quidditch field." the boy answered. For a Slytherin he was very polite.

Ron didn't bother to wait for Harry, he sprinted down the stairs and out the door. Harry and Hermione rushed to catch up. When they reached the Quidditch field Harry saw Hailey on her hands and knees near the stands. He ran over before he even looked around.

"Hailey! Bloody hell, what happened?" Harry grabbed the girl by her arms when she didn't answer him, he got in reply in a scream.

"Harry stop she's hurt!" Hermione pulled Harry away and sat down next to Hailey and pulled her closer only to be pushed away.

"She can't walk and she won't let anyone touch her." Draco spoke as he walked towards them.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Harry grabbed Malfoy by the robes.

"Nothing, she came to me like this, though I doubt she meant to." Draco answered with a sneer.

"Harry enough, go get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione snapped.

"She's my cousin, I should stay with her." Harry snapped.

"Fucking hell I will go get her." Ron shouted over Hermione and Harry's argument and ran towards the castle.

"Hailey, what happened?" Hermione tried again to talk to her.

" I hate him….I hate what he has done….why?" Hailey mumbled. Hermione tilted her head so she could see her better. Her eyes were cloaked in panic and her face was pale as a ghost.

"Hate who?" Hermione asked calmly. But she did not receive an answer.

"I must leave…I can't stay." Hailey shook as she tried to stand.

"What are you talking about?" Harry moved forward only to be pushed back by an invisible wall.

"I have to leave, he will come for me again." Hailey finally looked into his eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face was already beginning to bruise. Her lip was split and her whole body was covered in blood.

"He will not be able to get you." Hermione tried to assure her.

"Not be able to get me? Hermione I just went through the worst experience of my life, and no one was able to save me. No one even knew!" Hailey's voice cracked as she felt her self slip into hysteria.

"Hailey calm down!" Again Harry tried to reach for her only to be stopped.

"Harry, you go threw what I have and tell me to calm down." Hailey snapped.

"Hailey, be rational! You can't leave they will only find you faster." Harry yelled.

"And what will happen if I stay, how many other girls will suffer my fate? How many people have to be hurt for you to be satisfied. Ron was almost killed Harry!" Hailey screamed as her legs gave out under her. A cracking noise filled the air and Hailey became unconscious.

* * *

SugaBaby15: OMG! So what did you think? More realistic? I hope so, I worked my butt off for that. And yes, that means it is going to take a little longer for her and her man to get together, but I am sure you will get over it. Now for the question of the chapter. 

**Q: How much difference in age is there between Draco and Hailey?**


End file.
